Giga
Giga (ギガ) is a character from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is the main antagonist of the Cyber City arc. Background Giga is the leader of the most powerful district of the Maruhage Empire: Cyber City, and is allegedly Tsuru Tsurulina IV's equal. In appearance, Giga is a large muscular man with spiked purple hair. His armor is very abstract, with strange patterns on some parts, and green rings hanging around his arms. Giga's personality is not a pleasant one. He is extremely cruel to the inhabitants of Cyber City, he disturbingly enjoys toying with his opponents, and the only thing he seems to care about is his ever-growing art collection, which consists of the fist masters that he turned into abstract sculptures! Giga is not alone in ruling Cyber City. He has six powerful subordinates known as the "Six Electric Brain Warriors" who help him keep the cities inhabitants in line and defeat any intruders. He also has two women who are obsessed with him and cling to him constantly. While the Electric Brain Warriors deal with problems below, Giga prefers to stay in his tower and oversee things. Personality Relationships Tsuru Tsurulina IV Halekulani History Cyber City Giga is made Bo-bobo's personal enemy after Wan Ronga, one of The Electric Brain Warriors, kidnap Heppokomaru as part of Giga's hunting of the "Fist Masters." Once Bo-bobo arrives and sees how terribly Giga treats the citizens, he decides to take down Giga personally. This vow only becomes stronger after Giga, out of cruelty and his obsession with his artwork, decides to turn Heppokomaru into one of his abstract sculptures. This only provokes Bo-bobo's wrath even more, and Bo-bobo vows to finish him off, after he goes through Giga's subordinates. The fight with Giga starts after J's defeat. Giga drops an empty coffin (the coffin acts as an elevator) down to J's level so that the rebels can challenge him on the top floor of the tower. Once up there, Giga ambushes them with a huge string of knives! At first, nothing they do works on Giga, until Bo-bobo crashes through the building in a dinosaur costume and smashes Giga. He then demands that Giga let Heppokomaru go, only to see Giga's entire collection which expands across the entire room. Giga tries to squash Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke in every way he can think of, but he is countered by Bo-bobo at all turns. Giga finally gains the advantage again with his "Ultimate King" ability, where he can predict his enemies movements! He is successful at first, the rebels fail to hit him and wind up hitting each other! Luckily for them,Dengakuman secretly latches onto his arm and messes up his counterattack! The abstract master then decides to turn the rebels into statues, but even this blows up in his face, as Bo-bobo turns back to normal and smashes him with noodles! He gains another advantage when he activates his evil stereos, which paralyze his enemies in place with the music that leaks out! It works, but Giga takes too much time to gloat, and gets smashed in the face by Torpedo Girl. After she destroys his stereos, she and the hajikelist trio attack Giga all at once. Giga still refuses to give up. He creates a massive staircase, with himself at the top and the rebels at the bottom. Despite the large number of traps, Bo-bobo and the rebels ride a walking elevator to the top, and Bo-bobo pile drives Giga's head into the floor. Giga is finally knocked unconscious, or so it would seem. With Giga out cold, the rebels are free to search for Heppokomaru, until they notice that some of the statues are crumbling to pieces and fusing with Giga's unconscious body. Giga then gets up, completely transformed into "Super Giga"! He takes the fight to the roof of the tower, and activates his special dimension, making all of the rebels attacks useless! Though dominate at first, Beauty finds a weakness in Giga's technique; another form of art may be able to hurt him. Bo-bobo takes her advice and activates "Family Portrait", where he, Don Patch, Tennosuke, Torpedo Girl, and even Dengakuman take a shot at Giga. After the onslaught, Bo-bobo criticizes Giga for only treasuring abstract art whilst ignoring heart-felt art. Bo-bobo then draws power by breaking his "Nosehair Soul" seal, unleashing several large dragons, which then blast him and drastically increases the afro-warrior's strength! With this new power, Bo-bobo easily harms Giga with powerful punches (but it costs him his limbs every time he uses them). Despite his determination to win, Giga is clearly outclassed by Bo-bobo, who then launches himself into the air and brings the sun crashing down on Giga's head (before he punches through it, into Giga), defeating him once and for all! The Playoff and the Reverse Maruhage Empire Life doesn't get any easier for Giga after his defeat. He becomes a participant in the new emperor playoffs and tries to ambush Bo-bobo with the help of Shibito, Halekulani, Haou, and Lambada, but winds up getting punched in the face by his former subordinate, Despair-Kun! He is later crushed off-screen by Crimson. He somehow recovers and makes his way to the New Emperor Playoff's finals, only to get beaten by Crimson again, and then used as a sacrifice! He regains his power and original form after Bo-bobo destroys the Yamiking. Giga then returns to Cyber City and continues to rule over it (though probably not as horribly cruel as before). Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo In Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Cyber City gets invaded by the IXEX. Most of Giga's henchmen fall victim to the invading forces, but Giga manages to restrain most of them. However, he misses hajikelist Hiragi and gets beaten by him with a clothespin hajike attack. Later on, he is dragged to a prison of the Neo Maruhage Empire, where he is to be punished for his failures towards the empire. He revolts with Gunkan, Suzu, and Dengakuman, but they are all beaten by IXEX member, GURA-san the Punisher. He is also seen in the last chapter of Shinsetsu, where he attends Tennosuke's Hair Hunter Reunion. Video Games Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale Abilities & Powers Giga's main ability is the power of '''Objet Shinken' (オブジェ真拳, Obuje Shinken), also known as Fist of Objet D' Art in the English dub, which allows for the creation of pieces of art that he uses to attack. This ability also allows him to transform enemies, particularly those with Shinken abilities, into art both for his collection and to assist him in powering up upon breaking them. He first displays this ability on a user of Carrot Shinken, who had easily lost to him. He is so powerful, that during the first half of the battle, he has Bo-bobo cornered with relying on any of his secret techniques. However, for Giga to use any secret techniques, he has to absorb energy from any shinken users he has transformed into objet d'art. Because of this, Giga considers secret techniques a pain to use. After absorbing many of his creations, he is able to transform into "Super Giga", which has more powerful armor and long twintails. His attacks increase ten-fold, and can create a dimension where he is completely in charge of everything.In this form he is basically the concept of art itself. And he will remain intangible if he is not attacked with an art concept that surpasses his own . However, weaker art attacks will not work on him, and he has the power to rate them in price. Based on the reactions of his subordinates, Giga's second form is completely unknown to them, hinting towards how great his immense power truly is. Attacks Video Game Attacks Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale * King of Boss (キング・オブ・ボス, Kingu Obu Bosu): OVER, Halekulani, and Giga launch different attacks at the opponent. Appearances *'Episode Appearances': 43, 45-51, 70, 73, 75-76 *'Manga Appearances': **'Original Series': 108, 111, 113, 116, 119-124 162, 168, 170, 176-178 **'Shinsetsu Bo-bobo': 40, 51, 56, 72-73 *'Video Games': **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale Trivia * Despite losing to Bo-bobo and his failure in the New Emporer Playoff's, the two girls from Cyber City still hang out with him. * Giga came in 19th place in the last popularity contest. * In the anime, the music that comes out of the Giga's stereos is the 4th movement of Dvorak's New World Symphony. This is also more commonly known as the theme music of the fight between Luffy and Crocodile in the anime "One Piece". *Giga's favorite art is destruction.Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon *Giga's favorite movie is Blade Runner.Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon *Giga's favorite foods are "clay and plaster" (粘土と石膏)Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon References Category:Villains Category:Shinken Users Category:Members of the Maruhage Empire Category:Male Characters Category:Bo-bobo's enemies Category:Bobobo Characters